1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scrubbers and more particularly pertains to a new positionable body scrubbing device for scrubbing various parts of a user""s body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scrubbers is known in the prior art. More specifically, scrubbers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,903; U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,972; U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,864; U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,108; U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,836; U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,145; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,168.
Scrubbers have been known in the prior art. However, these devices are typically handheld. Although these devices may be effective for their intended purpose, users with disabilities such as arthritis, which affects their ability to grasp the device, find them difficult to manipulate. Motorized handheld scrubbers are also known, however, these devices also require a user to grasp the device.
Scrubbers that are mountable to a wall surface are also known in the prior art. However, these devices are generally not repositionable limiting their use to a particular body part. Additionally, these devices lack a motor requiring a user to move their body with respect to the device to be used.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of scrubbers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new positionable body scrubbing device construction wherein the same can be utilized for scrubbing various parts of a user""s body.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new positionable body scrubbing device which has many of the advantages of the scrubbers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new positionable body scrubbing device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art scrubbers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
While the conventional devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new positionable body scrubbing device. The inventive device includes a housing that has an interior and first and second opposed ends. A motor having a motor shaft is mounted in the interior of the housing. A power supply is mounted in the housing and electrically connected to the motor for selectively providing power to the motor. An actuator is mounted on the housing and electrically connected to the motor for selectively controlling the motor. A securing assembly designed for securing the housing to the wall surface is mounted to the second end of the housing. A cleaning assembly is rotatably mounted to the motor shaft, wherein a user presses their body against the cleaning assembly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new positionable body scrubbing device that is motorized and removably mountable to a wall surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new positionable body scrubbing device that permits a user with limited mobility to wash and massage hard to reach body parts.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features and objects of the positionable body scrubbing device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
Before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description. Additionally, the present invention is not limited to the construction illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. Therefore, the claims should be regarded as including such equivalent constructions.